Will Not Starve
by EmilytheNeko
Summary: As you finally manage to face the one who trapped you here, you find it's just a teenage girl, who quite honestly, doesn't appear to be in the best shape either. She begins to tell you her tale of how she was in the same situation as you. A tall man with a cigar offered her a world full of adventure, but she had no idea what she was getting herself into...


**_You finally made it. _**

**_You walked slowly down the carpeted ground, pillars of fire leading you to the one person who brought you here. Your hands shook with anticipation, fear, and anger. _**

**_You have been stuck in this world for how many days? _**

**_Weeks?_**

**_Months? _**

**_Time seemed to drift away from your knowledge the longer you spent trying to survive. You were just happy to know that you were finally going to be free. You reeked of swamp and pond water, your hair in a horrible mess. Dark circles were clearly visible under your eyes, from all those nights of lost sleep. Your clothes were torn beneath the wooden armor vest you crafted, cuts and bandages lining your arms and legs. You told yourself once you made it home, you were going to take a decent shower, sleep early and wake up late, get yourself proper medical treatment and eat until you gained the weight you lost here._**

**_The horrible rag-time music grew louder with each step you took. Who in there right mind would want to listen to that? It seemed to loop over and over again, telling you that either this person really liked this music...or were they forced to listen to it?..._**

**_That's when you found the source. A gramophone. You couldn't take it anymore; you wanted to bash this thing into a million pieces with the ax in your hands, but something told you that you would regret it right away. So, you just reached out and lifted the needle away from the record, stopping the music._**

**_"Thank you..." a female voice coughed. "I've had to listen to that...cough cough!...music for years..."_**

**_You froze. That voice sounded familiar...you recall hearing it the first day you found yourself in this world...you walked towards the source of the voice, and the fire's light soon revealed a teenage girl sitting in a black throne, shadowy hands holding her down._**

**_She looked just as bad as you; her dirty blonde hair in a messy state, dark bags under her eyes, extremely skinny, and torn up clothes. She slowly turned her head to look at you. "So...you've made it this far...good for you...I did too...Cough!...many years ago...I was in the same situation as you..."_**

_~Years Earlier~_

Let me introduce myself. My name is Emily. I was nineteen years old when I ended up in this world. I lived a normal life; I went to college, I had a wide circle of friends, a good paying job. But...as the days rolled by for me...I felt as though something was missing from my life...

Then it hit me. The one thing I always craved for. The one thing I wanted more than the world itself.

Adventure! Excitement! A story to tell to draw the crowd in!

I wrote my own stories to entertain people, but I knew I could never live them. Everything I wrote, read, watched or played I wanted to be a part of it.

That's when...he came...

He started as a voice in my head. I thought it was just my own mind talking to me...but I was wrong...

It was another boring day. I woke up early, went to class, came home, and sat at my laptop, wasting my life away on social media. After a good two hours of conversing with a random stranger about a new movie coming out that same month, his voice suddenly spoke,

_"Aren't you sick of this, pal?"_

My hands lowered as I listened this the voice, my eyes staring off into space,

_"The same ol' routine? Nothing going on in your life? No good stories to tell?"_

I bit my bottom lip in response.

"I can give it to you, pal. I can give you what you desire. You just need to listen to me."

_Are...are you my conscience or something?_

The voice chuckled. _"You could say that. Now, come on, pal, you want what you desire right now, don't you?"_

_-Yes...yes I do!-_

_"Very well. I'll give it to you, but first, grab a blank sheet of paper and a pencil. It's time to put your artistic talents to the test."_

_Why?_

_"Well...let's just say it's to see if you are truly worthy of my help."_

_Fair enough._ I climbed off my bed, gently closing my laptop. I sat at my desk, reaching below to pull out some paper and a pencil. As I sharpened my pencil, an image came into my head...what was it? A door?

_"You have to draw this. Exactly like it is, to the last detail."_

I nodded mentally and quickly began to draw. It seemed to take hours, especially with my horrible sense of concentration and the number of times I had to sharpen my pencil again. The voice in my head seemed to cheer me on though,

_"Just imagine, pal! A world no one has ever discovered! A world all to yourself, where you can make your own adventures! And only you can have it..."_

_How do I know you're not just another voice in my head?_ I thought.

_"Guess there's only one way to find out, eh?"_

Finally, I was done. I dropped my shortened pencil, my hand sore from so much drawing. I looked down at the sketch before me...yeah, it was a door.

_"I'm impressed, pal...but there's one tiny little thing you missed."_

_What are you talking about? I got the details perfectly!_

_"What about the switch?"_

I looked at the switch sticking out of the door. It was pointed up...that's what it was before, wasn't it?

_"It's supposed to be down, pal."_

Oh no...what if I screwed up the opportunity of a lifetime!? To finally get the adventure I wanted for ages?! Frantically, I erased the switch and drew in a new one, now pointing down.

Suddenly, the sketch became animated before my very eyes. The door shook, the giant gear on the top of it spun, the doors opening. The voice in my head laughed hysterically. Before I could rip the paper in half, shadowy hands reached out of the floor, grabbing onto me and pulling me straight into a dark abyss.

At first, I felt nothing. It was almost like I was asleep...unconscious...then, I felt grass beneath me, a gentle breeze blowing past me. As I slowly opened my eyes, the blurry silhouette of a man appeared in my vision,

"Say, pal, you don't look so good. You better find something to eat before night comes!"

At first, I didn't recognize the voice. I just felt as though I heard it before. But if you're guessing that this voice was the same as the one in my head, you'd be correct.

As soon as my vision cleared, the man was gone, but his scent of cigar smoke lingered in the air. I sat up, my entire body sore, my head throbbing painfully.

I looked around. I was sitting in a brown-ish green grass...it didn't look that healthy at all. Pine trees, rocks and flowers were all around me. I even caught sight of a few birds pecking at some seeds on the ground. There was no sign of civilization anywhere...

_Where did you put me?!_

_..._

_Answer me!_

_..._

I snarled in frustration and ran a hand through my hair. "Okay, Emily, focus. You're stuck in this...world. And that man said to find food..."

The first thing I did was chase some birds. Of course I knew that wouldn't get me food, so I gave up right away and decided to walk around, looking for berries or maybe some dumb animal that would run straight into me. I was pretty lucky with what I've managed to find; the berries were plentiful, and I've managed to get some seeds off the ground before any birds could grab them. It wasn't enough to fill me up though, but I really couldn't complain...

That's when I realized I needed the most important thing...a fire. And judging by how low the sun was, I barely had enough time to find wood. I didn't even had anything to chop down the trees around me. The only things non-edible I decided to collect were some twigs and some sharp rocks, most likely flint.

I don't know what made me do it, but I picked up some a piece of flint and a twig and just fiddled around with it. Before I knew it, I was holding an ax. I was surprised myself, examining it. It wasn't perfect, but it would last for a while. Just before the sun went down, I managed to chop down a tree (well...what was left of a tree) and collect some wood. I started a fire, and went to sleep, when I suddenly had the feeling of being watched. Looking behind me, in the darkness, I could make out eyes...a lot of them...I huddled closer to the fire and hugged my knees, my own eyes frantically examining the darkness around me.

It was going to be a long night...


End file.
